


Cute

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Crushes, Danny Ships It, Danny's POV, Flirting, Gen, M/M, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Danny catches two of his friends crushing on each other.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all. I'm doing flufftober this month.  
> [(more info + upcoming prompt list in series description )](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> Today's prompt was _hot_.
> 
> I imagine this taking place... sometime after season 2 ended? So, Jackson is a werewolf. Isaac is a werewolf. They're in the same pack, so they're spending a lot of time together. Danny doesn't know his best friend is a werewolf. Blahblah.
> 
> It's Fluff, idk ~~

Early July had it hot enough to trade out jeans for cotton shorts, and t-shirts for tank-tops  _ only _ . It was hot enough to fear the outside world, while also wishing to be nothing  _ but  _ out in the sunshine. Beach trips, pool parties, and travel fans were abundant. Everything was consumed on ice and no one was sleeping before midnight- or, sleeping in past 9:00am. 

Still, Danny didn’t feel it was hot enough to fully excuse  _ this _ .

Jackson had taken them running early that morning, before the concrete had turned to hot ash (them, being Isaac and himself). They had been done actually  _ running _ for some time, though, and were now just walking through the shaded parts of the park they had used as their track. They were thriving off idle chit-chat and catching up for the few hours they had been apart. Jackson grumbled off the topic of him packing for his big move to London, and Isaac evaded the question of where it was that he was currently living.

It was a normal day for them- a normal afternoon. 

_ The behavior in question _ had started with Jackson complaining about the heat- as they all had been, for weeks. He started fanning himself with the front of his shirt- waving it back and forth, away from his body, and cooling the sweat that clung to him. He made a show of it. Eventually, he just peeled the fabric from himself entirely, and tucked his discarded shirt into the front pocket of his shorts. Bare-chested, he flexed and stretched. He pulled his hand through his hair and groaned like he was free of something laborious.

It was all unneeded. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, with a smile on his face.

Jackson being in love with himself wasn’t, like,  _ new _ to Danny. They had been best friends for ages, and this wasn’t some kind of sudden change in his persona. This hadn’t been the first time he’d stripped clothes off when he didn’t  _ really _ need to, checked his own hair in a mirror that only he seemed to be able to see, and posed himself like an underwear model  _ just _ to see if anyone looked at him like he  _ was. _ It was partly rooted in insecurity, and partly rooted in honest to god narcissism.

Of course, Danny didn’t think of this as a truly bad thing. It just  _ was what it was _ . Jackson feigned confidence to make up for his self-doubt; and, it was fine. That didn’t mean Danny didn’t like to poke fun at him about it, though.

In fact, lately, it had been a god damn pleasure to call Jackson out on his egotistical bullshit. Something had changed about him; Danny didn’t quite know  _ what _ , but  _ something _ about him was a bit bolder. He was less scared, more stable. When Danny rolled his eyes and told him to knock it off, Jackson would smile and laugh with him about it. He wouldn’t  _ stop _ , but he’d laugh about it. The confidence wasn’t as forced anymore. Danny joked that  _ dying did him some good. _

Danny looked to Isaac with the expectation of catching Isaac in the same “ _ look at this tool _ ” mood. He was expecting to shake his head, and have Isaac laugh back at him- laugh about Jackson in the same way the two of them did when it was just the two of them. Instead, Danny caught Isaac with a slight blush on his cheeks. It tripped him up.

Isaac’s eyes had fallen to the ground with the heavy drop of his eyelashes. Danny watched his eyes bounce back up- for just a moment- to peek at the way Jackson was  _ still _ stretching his back, and still groaning with the move of his muscles. Isaac blushed more and smiled wider, and he looked away again; it was as if he couldn’t help but to keep torturing himself with back-and-forth glances, though. He  _ wanted  _ to look at Jackson.  _ Danny _ could feel the butterflies building up in Isaac’s chest.

_OH._ Danny exclaimed inside the safety of his own mind. Danny had always assumed that Isaac was straight but- now- that assumption felt deeply foolish; straight boys didn’t look at other boys like that.

Isaac was a private kid, so having this be _a private thing_ wasn’t what shocked him. And, obviously, Danny didn’t take issue with Isaac’s apparent non-heterosexuality. His eyes only grew wide because, _it was_ _cute_.

_ It was really cute _ .

Danny knew Isaac knew Jackson just as well as he did; they had become very close since the school year ended, and Jackson was easy to read once you got in the front door. They hung out a lot alone, and already had a bible full of private jokes together. The more Danny thought about the way Jackson just  _ cracked Isaac’s face open like a beam of sunlight _ , the more Danny had to fight to suppress an audible “ _ aww! _ ”

Danny quickly switched his focus back to Jackson. He wasn’t about to out Isaac, or draw attention to the way Jackson’s cocky nature was turning his cheeks beet red- even though, he knew Jackson would  _ probably  _ already be aware of it. He was probably looking for it. With all the time they spent together, Jackson probably already  _ knew _ .

However, instead of the usual (practically  _ intolerable _ ) way Jackson smiled when he caught others checking him out, Jackson wore his own blush; he wore his own soft aversion to looking Isaac in the eye, or getting caught looking at Isaac anywhere else. He was still making a show of things, and he was still drawing attention to how shirtless he was- but it was as if the  _ specific _ kind of attention he was getting from Isaac was causing him to fold inward- happily, proudly. It was as if he had won something he didn’t expect to, and it was as if only Isaac’s attention mattered.

Again, Danny found his eyes growing wide and his urge to “aww!” growing violently oppressive.

_ Oh, holy shit _ . He thought. He smiled wide, because he just couldn’t help it. He very nearly stopped walking all together.  _ Jackson likes him too _ .

Danny kept staring at Jackson, even after Jackson’s eyes managed to break away from Isaac and find him.

“What?” Jackson grunted. His eyebrows crossed and his shoulders jumped in a way that Danny knew was passively defensive.

Danny just kept on smiling. He shrugged and said, “Nothing.”

_ I thought he’d never figure it out. _


End file.
